


Naked Truth

by spkdog



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Humor, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spkdog/pseuds/spkdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgundy is upset. But Bianca sure cheers her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic for my good friend ~[RisenWarrior](http://risenwarrior.deviantart.com) on his birthday!  I would've uploaded it earlier, but there was a storm and I had some technical difficulties. Anyway, happy birthday good buddy! Feel free to change anything you want, like you usually do. ^^
> 
> This fic is based on this pic: [[link]](http://fav.me/d5nfm69)

Burgundy stormed through the park angrily. She couldn't even begin to describe her emotions right now. It was about - wait for it - Cilan. Yes, Cilan, her rival. Her rival whom she secretly had feelings for. Feelings she could not explain. It was different on a daily basis. Some days - most days, actually - she couldn't stand him. He irked her, all right. It seemed that life would be a lot simpler without him around. 

But also, there were days where she thought he was so truly amazing. He was pretty awesome, and she had to fight the urge to embrace him. It was so confusing. Why couldn't she make up her mind? 

And to make matters worse, there was Bianca. That spacey blond was irritating as hell. And yet, Cilan saw something in her. That's right - Cilan and Bianca had gone on a date last night. 

Now, in a perfect world, this wouldn't bother her. In a perfect world, her feelings would be straightforward. She wouldn't care who he went out with - it would make no difference to her. 

But this, unfortunately, was not a perfect world. Here, in reality, she was more conflicted the than ever. Oh, how she wished to be free of this mental burden. To Ignore Cilan and become a better connoisseur than he ever was. 

It was at this moment that she saw the best thing she had seen in years. She couldn't help but begin to chuckle. She tried to stifle her laughter at first, but she just couldn't control herself. Her guffaws echoed through the whole park. Her sides ached like nobody's business, yet she still couldn't stop. 

"What's so funny?" asked a passing Bianca. 

Now, perhaps you, the reader, are a tad confused.  We already established that Burgundy couldn't stand Bianca. So what about Bianca was so pleasurable in this instance? Well, just keep reading. It is about to be revealed. 

"Bianca, I don't know what was going through your spacey little blond head this morning," Burgundy choked through her obnoxious laughter,  "but you're not wearing any clothes!"

Bianca looked down in horror. It was true - all she had on was her signature hat. Nothing else. Bianca couldn't believe it. She gave a loud shriek as she ran off, limbs (and boobs) flailing about. 

Burgundy couldn't take it - it was just too funny. Her laughter roared so much that she almost passed out from lack of oxygen. Passersby gave her weird looks, but she didn't care. She had to lean up against a tree to keep herself from toppling over. Tears streamed down her face, and she couldn't help but fall to her knees punching the ground.

Now today was a day of all days. Seeing Bianca walk through town naked as if it was totally normal and then spaz out at the realization of her own nakedness was certainly something that Burgundy would not soon forget. Perhaps this was a perfect world after all.


End file.
